


All It Took Was One Word (To Make Me Love You)

by GellyRoll



Category: Snowallen - Fandom, Snowbarry - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GellyRoll/pseuds/GellyRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't choose you. It just took one word at you, and then there was no turning back."</p><p>This story is a compilation for my Tumblr Dialogue-only short fic prompts.<br/>Each chapter will be a new short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Took Was One Word (To Make Me Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bisexualcaitlinsnow on tumblr who prompt: Snowbarry + come back to me.
> 
> Summary:  
> The world is in danger once again but this time the problem in an alternate universe, (or was it a different time line?) Caitlin’s deals with the possibility of loosing her present with Barry.

**Disclaimer:  
** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Flash TV Show, trademarked by The CW Television Network & DC Entertainment. This work is purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by any of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of The Flash story canon. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

  **“I don’t want you to go.”**

“Caitlin I have to.”

**“I know but it doesn’t make it any easier.”**

“Cait I love you, nothing and no one can change that.”

**“But it’s not that simple, you’re going back in time, what if in this new universe, timeline or whatever we don’t even know each other? What if… if you don’t love me?”**

“That won’t ever happen!”

**“How could you be so sure?”**

“Because now that I know what it feels like to be loved by you, I will always find a way for us to be together. I need you more than I ever needed anyone in my life.”

**“Barry I lo…”**

“Besides I think I like way too much the way you react when I kiss you unexpectedly.”

**“Barry Allen what will I do with you.”**

“Love me?”

**“That I can do.”**

_“Barry, we are ready.”_

“Be right there, thanks, Cisco.”

**“Go on, you have a world to save.”**

“I love you.”

**“I love you too… and Mr. Allen remembers, you have to come back to me.”**

“Ms. Allen. No matter the universe, timeline or whatever, I will always come back to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Comments, Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Don't hesitate to go to my Tumblr and send me a line of dialogue. I’ll write anything Flash related but no Barry & Iris romantically involves, that I just can’t.


End file.
